


Throw Me A Line

by Cassy27



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Will, Dom/sub, Hannibal punishes him, M/M, Safeword Use, Spanking, Will has been bad, dom!hannibal, sub!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassy27/pseuds/Cassy27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will disobeys Hannibal in public, in front of all their friends. Hannibal tells him to leave and Will does. Now, nine days later, it’s time Will seeks forgiveness and he does it the only way he knows how. He strips, kneels, and waits for Hannibal to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw Me A Line

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading 'Bound and Determined' by Alexa Snow and Jane Davitt and of course it inspired me. This is my first attempt at Will/Hannibal, but I very much enjoyed writing them! 
> 
> Thank you, Greenloki, for being the best beta in the world!

He had never seen Hannibal so angry; it had oozed off of him, tainting the air around him. Will had been afraid to approach, but he had anyway, because it had been his fault and he should try and make amends, but Hannibal had stepped away, his lips thin and white with how tightly he’d pressed them together.

“Hannibal …”

Hannibal’s nostrils had flared and Will had faltered. He could tell Hannibal hadn’t felt so angry and humiliated before. He shouldn’t have questioned him like that, shouldn’t have gone against him so vocally, but he had and now he had to deal with his own regret and Hannibal’s disappointment. It cut him like a dagger slicing through the skin of his chest.

“Leave me,” Hannibal had hissed.

There had been no room for arguing. If he had, in that moment, he would have broken what was left between them. So Will had nodded and had dropped down to his knees, right in the middle of the room, with everyone’s prying eyes on him. He had kissed Hannibal’s hand.

“Yes, Dr. Lecter,” Was all he’d said before rising to his feet again and walking away.

• • •

That was nine days ago.

Will didn’t know how long he’d been sitting in his car for, staring at the front door of Hannibal’s house. It looked bigger somehow, scarier, because it took courage to enter today. He wasn’t sure he had enough of that. There was no predicting what would happen should he leave the warmth and safety of his car and knock on the dark wood. He might be sent on his way, without a word, but with just one stern look. Will didn’t know what he would do then. Break down?

Or he might be invited in. He would never know unless he actually tried. The leather gloves Hannibal had given him for his birthday last year he left on the passenger’s seat. Will stepped out of the car, the biting cold sending a shiver down his back despite him wearing a thick, wool-lined coat and fleece scarf – both gifts from Hannibal, too.

When standing before the door, he thought to himself that he could still turn around, get back into his car, and drive home. He could wait for Hannibal to approach him, perhaps call him or write him a letter as he loved doing, but then he might be waiting for a long time to come. Hannibal was a patient man and a stubborn one, too.

While exhaling slowly, a white cloud forming in front of him, Will lifted a hand and knocked his knuckles against the door twice. There was a third alternative he hadn’t considered yet; Hannibal might not open at all. If he were left out here in the cold, knowing that he was home, his car parked in the driveway, Will was certain he would leave here with tears in his eyes. He didn’t want Hannibal to reject him, the mere idea resembling a dagger to his heart.

Footsteps sounded behind the door.

Will held his breath and only released it when the door opened, the warmth coming from inside the house sweeping over him like a thick, warm blanket, familiar and comforting. Hannibal stood still, stoic as always, lips tightly pressed together and his light brown eyes instantly locking with his own blue ones.

Tension built, threatening to suffocate him, until Hannibal took a small step sideways, allowing him entrance to his home. Will sighed heavily, his body and mind easing with the knowledge that he wouldn’t be sent away.

Stepping over the threshold was equal to coming home. Without hesitation, without doubt, he removed his shoes, scarf and coat. Hannibal closed the door behind him while his eyes stayed firmly on Will’s body, much to Will’s satisfaction. Hannibal looked curious about what Will was planning exactly, and Will was adamant about pleasing him. He would not disappoint him.

Without a word, he walked into the living room, the walls lined with nothing but books. A fire crackled in the hearth. Will headed for the center of the room, waited until he knew Hannibal had followed him, and began to undress. He unbuttoned his shirt and let the fabric slip down his shoulders. He pushed his jeans down his legs next and stepped out of them. Once he’d pulled off his socks, he stood entirely naked, bare and vulnerable – but not vulnerable enough to his liking.

The motion of walking towards Hannibal’s chair by the fire was familiar, the act of sinking to his knees even more so. Will lowered his head and crossed his wrists behind his back. It was a position he’d taken a hundred times already, but today it felt more meaningful. Today it was his cry for forgiveness.

“Beautiful,” Hannibal spoke with his distinctive thick accent.

Will’s eyes closed so he could focus on nothing but his Dom. The rest of the world, of this very room, was non-existent. Only Hannibal mattered.

Hannibal sat down on his chair, legs crossing, and remained otherwise silent. He had to be aware of how much Will craved to hear his voice again, but he denied him – with good reason. On the table beside the chair lay a book, the pages worn from having been read so many times. Hannibal opened it and read.

Will didn’t move. The hardwood floor was painful beneath his bare knees, but he was used to that feeling. The silence that hung between them, silence that had so often been comfortable, now felt lethal, threatening to push Will over the edge, make him collapse and scream and beg for Hannibal’s forgiveness. But he did none of that. He didn’t move an inch – he was trained for this, and the longer it lasted, the easier it became.

The silence began to soothe him, as did the sound of Hannibal’s breathing, calm and composed, and the sound of a page being turned.

The minutes ticked by agonizingly slow, but Will had found his peace now, his center, with Hannibal being his anchor.

A warm hand brushed against the back of his neck. Heat spread through Will, originating where their skin touched, urging him to move, but he didn’t. Fingers curled through his hair and massaged his scalp, but the only sign of acknowledgement he gave was a soft sigh. Hannibal might not even be aware that he was doing this. He’d done it so many times already before.

But it seemed he was aware. Will heard him put aside his book, but he still kept his eyes closed.

“You’ve been a terrible sub, William,” Hannibal said. He’d used his full name, something he only did when he felt let down or angry. But Hannibal wasn’t focused on that latter sentiment at the moment. He would never engage in this part of their relationship when anger was all that possessed him. It would be dangerous and he would never want to hurt Will – not like that anyway.

Will kept quiet. He hadn’t been given permission to speak.

“You challenged me in public, in front of all our friends,” He continued, his voice never rising. His hand still rested to the back of Will’s neck. “You questioned my authority, refused to submit when I ordered you to, and argued with me when I explicitly forbid you to.”

Will shuddered and had his eyes not been closed already, they surely would have fluttered shut after hearing that. So many things had gone wrong that evening. He hadn’t just overstepped the line between being a restless sub and being a blatantly-disobeying one. He’d jumped across it and had run until the line had been no longer in sight. He still wasn’t sure what had set him off like that.

“What do you have to say for yourself, Will?” Hannibal asked.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Lecter.” He never addressed him by his first name when he sat like this and, at the moment, he simply didn’t have the right to speak it.

“Do you think you deserve to be punished?”

“Yes.” It came out sounding like a whisper. He nodded his head fervently and blinked open his eyes. He didn’t know when he’d started crying, but it didn’t matter. Hannibal had seen him cry plenty of times before. “Yes, I do deserve to be punished. I do. Punish me, Dr. Lector, _please_.”

Then this could be put behind them. Then they would be able to forget about that dreadful evening and Will could return to being Hannibal’s sub, adored and loved and lavished with attention. He wanted to worship Hannibal, in any way he could.

“I shall.” Hannibal’s fingers slipped underneath Will’s chin and tilted it back, the silent order crystal clear. Will looked at his Dom and waited for an order. “Spread your knees a bit more. I want to see you properly.”

His stomach fluttered, with excitement, with fear, with anticipation. He did as he was told, knowing that Hannibal liked to see how his body reacted to certain touches or to well-chosen words.

“I will spank you, Will,” Hannibal said once Will was on display, “I will use my hand first, then possibly a crop.” His fingers brushed away a few strands of hair that stuck to Will’s forehead. Having sat on his knees for so long, entirely still, had caused a light sweat to break out. “And you will enjoy it, won’t you?”

 _God yes_. He got hard just thinking about it. His cock throbbed heavily between his legs at the mere idea of Hannibal’s hand abusing his ass – and that was exactly what Hannibal wanted to see. A pleased little grin curved his lips upwards.

“Yes, Dr. Lecter,” Will breathed, “I’ll enjoy it.”

“Then I will stretch you wide open and take you however I like,” Hannibal continued. Will didn’t understand how he could sound so calm through all this, but he supposed that was why he was the Dominant. “You’ll happily let me take you, yes?”

“Yes.” Will’s breathing bordered on erratic. “Yes, I’ll do anything, Dr. Lecter. Please forgive me, _please_. I’m sorry about my behavior. I was a horrible slave.”

“You really were.” Hannibal’s hand suddenly pressed against his chest, no doubt to feel the frantic pounding of his heart. “But first you must calm down or you will start to hyperventilate.” Will stared at Hannibal and focused on the warm touch of his hand over his heart. “Now, Will.”

A direct order. Will sucked in a sharp breath, held it for three long seconds, and slowly exhaled.

“Good.” Hannibal sat back, causing Will to whimper at the loss of contact. “You are to go upstairs, freshen up, and kneel by the bed. You have five minutes.”

Will shot up, eager and desperate, and ran up the stairs. He should probably find a way to control himself better – Hannibal never did like it when he behaved disorderly, as if untamed – but he simply felt too zealous to contain himself. He was sure Hannibal would contain him later on and he’d enjoy it.

He was on his knees by the bed, wrists crossed behind his back, exactly five minutes later. Water still dripped down his face and thighs where he’d cleaned himself thoroughly. Footsteps came up the stairs and Will felt his heart skip a beat. This was it; his road to redemption started here. Hannibal didn’t instantly grant him attention, but Will kept still and bowed his head. It was all part of his punishment.

“Not a sound,” Hannibal said as he crouched down and revealed two clamps linked together by a silver chain. Will nodded and prepared himself, mentally and physically. Hannibal didn’t often use nipple clamps, despite Will having told him that he liked them.

Hannibal sucked at his own thumb before rubbing it against Will’s right nipple, coaxing it to hardness. Tiny sparks of electricity shot through him at that, a moan forming inside his mouth, but he swallowed it down. Once Hannibal seemed content with the hardness of his nipple, he attached the clamp. Will closed his eyes as fierce sharpness replaced the pleasant sparks. Hannibal repeated the process with the left one.

“Good boy,” He smiled when it was done. Will opened his eyes in time to catch the proud smile on his face. Hannibal turned back to the drawer and withdrew a small box. That Will had never seen before. Inside the box lay small, silver droplets. Hannibal picked one up and attached it to the silver chain linking the clamps.

Will gasped at the added weight, fire seemingly erupting inside the hard redness that were his nipples. _That_ Hannibal had never done before. Will squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the pain to ease – which it did, after a few minutes. Will was breathing heavily again and reminded himself of Hannibal’s earlier order. He had to keep his breathing under control.

“That’s it,” Hannibal said. He stroked the side of Will’s face, the touch meant to ground him. “You can handle it, can’t you?”

“ _Yes_.” The word left him too quickly, making him sound desperate for more, which he was, but he hadn’t meant for Hannibal to hear so clearly. It probably didn’t matter, he thought, Hannibal could see well enough how much he craved all of this, his body possibly vibrating with it, his cock actually throbbing because of it. “Yes, I can take more.”

“No,” Hannibal said firmly, leaving no room for arguments. “One droplet will be enough for tonight.”

Will nodded acceptingly.

Hannibal moved away and sat on the bed, feet firmly planted onto the floor. “Come lie on my lap,” He said.

Will eagerly did, though he moved careful with the clamps around his aching nipples. The droplet caused small noises to burst from his lips whenever it moved. If Hannibal minded, he made no mention of it. Will draped himself across his lap; his hands gripped Hannibal’s leg to find purchase, as well as seek an anchor to ground him in the moment. He knew what was coming.

“I’m going to spank you twenty times, Will,” Hannibal informed him. “You know what you are supposed to do.”

“Yes, Dr. Lecter.” He knew all too well. The times where Hannibal spanked him were the ones he enjoyed the most. There was something intrinsically intimate about it. His eyes closed when he felt Hannibal’s hand fold around his shoulder, as it always did when he was in this position. His other brushed over his ass, as if testing the skin, getting familiar with it again. It would happen now.

Hannibal’s hand came down hard on his ass, startling a gasp from Will’s lips. He’d been told not to make a sound earlier, when Hannibal had been applying the clamps, but did that order still stand? Was he supposed to keep quiet through this? He wasn’t sure if he could. Hannibal spanked him again, using enough force to have Will’s body rock forward, causing the droplet to shift and add strain to his nipples.

Pain engulfed him and Will let himself be submerged in it, sinking into it until there was only him, the pain, and Hannibal. When his hand struck him again, his cock twitched. He was afraid he would come from this alone and he was fairly certain he didn’t have permission to. Hannibal might not let him come at all – it would be a part of the fair and just punishment. The idea of not being allowed to come tonight had a sob form inside his chest, because he knew how desperate he would be and he knew how much he’d want to show Hannibal.

“How many times was that, Will?”

He hadn’t been focusing. Hannibal’s hand had spanked his ass red and raw already and he hadn’t been _focusing._

Oh God, he couldn’t answer. After everything Hannibal had done, after the generous concessions he’d made, Will still let him down. “I don’t …” His heart began to pound frantically inside his chest, the thought that he was yet again disappointing him almost too much to bear.

“Calm down, Will,” Hannibal said. His hand brushed the soreness of Will’s ass. “I will not have you panic.”

“Y-yes, Dr. Lecter.”

“The answer is twelve,” Hannibal continued. His hand came down again suddenly and Will was unable to hold in a shout, because his ass was _burning_ and his cock was throbbing. “That was thirteen.” The hand he usually kept around Will’s shoulder moved to the back of his neck instead, squeezing ever so slightly. “Are you focused again, Will?”

Will nodded. Seven more spanks to go and he was certain he’d come by the end of it, but he couldn’t. He swallowed heavily and tightened his grip on Hannibal’s leg.

“Do you remember your safe words?”

The question caught him off guard, required him to actually think, which was rather hard at the moment, but they came to him, and he nodded again. “I remember them.”

“This is your punishment, Will,” Hannibal continued. Will didn’t miss how he periodically used his name, a sure way to demand Will’s attention when it threatened to slip away, to focus on nothing but the pleasure the pain gave him. “But there are limits that must still be respected. I don’t wish to drive you too far. Promise me you will use your safe words should it become too much to handle.”

The idea of using them while Hannibal was giving him exactly what he wanted felt wrong, but then again, Hannibal often knew him better than he knew himself. He was aware of Will’s limits, aware of when he pushed them even when Will wasn’t.

“I promise, Dr. Lecter,” He said, knowing Hannibal wouldn’t continue without that reassurance. “I’ll use them should this become too much.”

“My good boy,” Hannibal said. Will could hear the smile on his lips. It sent a shiver down his spine and heat pooled in his crotch, his already aching erection now burning. God, he hoped Hannibal would let him come. Hannibal leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Will’s head, a clear, simple gesture of affection, and Will nearly lost himself because of it.

The spanking continued, Hannibal’s hand coming down hard, and when he asked how many times he’d spanked him, Will could answer him “Eighteen”. The next one hit his right ass-cheek, and the final one was applied with extra force, Will producing another shout because of it. His ass was absolutely smarting and when Hannibal brushed his fingers down the abused skin, he couldn’t help but whimper.

“Perfection,” Hannibal muttered above him. It was as clear a compliment as it could be, and Will sobbed. He’d been terrified Hannibal would have sent him away, wouldn’t have wanted him anymore, but here he lay, open and bare, ready for Hannibal to use and abuse, just as Will wanted him to – _needed_ him to.

“Please …” He wasn’t sure what he was begging for. Permission to come? More spanking? Another adoring whisper? “Dr. Lecter, _please_ …”

“You’ve done so well, my darling boy,” Hannibal said. He slid a finger down the crack of Will’s ass and circled his dry hole. It was time for part two of his punishment and for the first time since it had started, Will wasn’t sure whether he’d be able to handle it or not. If Hannibal would fuck him, but forbid him from coming, he was sure he would break down. “Kneel, Will,” Hannibal ordered as his hands withdrew from Will’s body.

Will slid from Hannibal’s thighs and dropped, none too gently nor elegantly, to his knees. He was a mess. His ass was flaming red and precome dripped from his cock. His nipples were hard and swollen, and tears slipped down his cheeks. But most of all, he couldn’t stop shivering, which had nothing to do with the slight winter-chill in the air. Hannibal always made sure he wasn’t actually cold. His body simply verged on the edge of frenzy, torn between pleasure and pain.

Hannibal knelt down before him, the sight odd enough to unsettle Will. Hannibal never knelt down with him.

“You are in distress,” He noted.

“No, n-no,” Will quickly replied, head shaking fervently. “Please, Dr. Lecter, don’t stop. I promised you that I would use my safe words should it be too much. I promised!”

Hannibal stared at him for a long moment before finally inclining his head. “All right.” He reached up and removed the droplet from the silver chain. Will sighed in relief, because as the pain lessened, the pleasure grew. Hannibal removed the clamps which alleviated the pain even more as blood could finally flow back into the small red buds. Will thrust his hips upward; his cock twitched and sought friction.

“No, Will,” Hannibal commanded.

He whimpered and forced himself to hold still, his wrists folded behind his back as Hannibal wanted.

“Do you think you deserve to come?” Hannibal questioned.

There it was; the truth he’d been trying to ignore. After everything, all the spanking and the sure to be coming fucking, he wouldn’t be allowed to come, and it would hurt more than any physical pain Hannibal would inflict. With his lips pressed firmly together and his expression screwed tightly shut, because he felt so close to crying again, he shook his head.

“Give me a proper answer, Will.”

Will let his head drop forward, smothered a sob, and said; “No, I don’t deserve to come.”

Hannibal hummed and brushed a hand down the side of Will’s face. Will leaned into the touch, craving it, because he hadn’t thought Hannibal would touch him like this again. “Our friends would think me mad for having let you into my house again after your insolentrudeness.” He spoke softly, as always. He was angry, certainly, but Hannibal locked that away for another time. Anger would not and could not be a part of this – ever. “They would think me even madder for indulging you like this, because you are enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Dr. Lecter, God yes,” Will answered without thinking. He didn’t have to, because he never lied to Hannibal, not when it came to this. Any lies would be implausible anyway. The hardness of his cock and the tautness of his muscles were evidence enough of his arousal and excitement.

“Those friends would be forgetting a small, but very important detail.” Hannibal’s hand slipped down Will’s neck, his fingertips no doubt feeling the racing of his pulse, before moving down even more, down Will’s chest and to his sore nipples. He flicked them both once, drawing a hiss from Will’s lips and a twitch from his cock. “No matter what you do, no matter how angry you make me, or sad, you are still mine.” His hand slipped down Will’s side, down his hip and thigh. “You belong to me, Will Graham, my beautiful boy.”

Will threatened to break, then and there, because of those words. He wanted nothing more than to fling his arms around Hannibal’s neck and hold on tightly, but he wasn’t allowed. He kept still and closed his eyes, letting those words wash over him like a warm blanket that offered comfort. He was still Hannibal’s; that was all he cared about.

“On the bed,” Hannibal ordered, “On your knees and shoulders.”

Will scrambled upwards and nearly fell down onto the soft, silk sheets of Hannibal’s bed. He’d spent hundreds of nights in it, and for nine long nights, he’d thought he would never sleep in it again. Will’s hands felt the softness of the fabric before he moved onto his knees and lay down on his shoulders. He was grateful for the position – it avoided any pressure to his hurting nipples, but presented his ass beautifully to his Dom.

“Hands, Will,” Hannibal reminded him with a chastising tick to his thigh.

Fuck. He wanted to be absolutely perfect for Hannibal, wanted to be everything Hannibal wanted him to be, which meant he couldn’t afford small mistakes like that. As quickly as he could, he crossed his wrists behind his back and prayed Hannibal would be pleased.

It seemed he was, because Will was rewarded with a kiss to his back, then one to his hands, and finally one to his flaming red ass. That final kiss has his cock leaking more precome, and Will groaned. He couldn’t come, he told himself again and again, he _wouldn’t_ come.

“I will fuck you now, Will,” Hannibal said. He parted the cheeks of Will’s ass and ran a finger down the tight, dry hole. “I will stretch you open and fuck you, and you will not come, do you understand?”

“Yes, Dr. Lecter.” Will pushed his hips back, desperate to meet that finger, desperate to have it inside of him, only for Hannibal to retreat. Will groaned at the loss – the warmth, the touch, the reassurance it offered gone suddenly. When Hannibal shifted off of the bed, panic welled up inside of him, because what if Hannibal did none of what he’d just said he would? What if this was his punishment? Would he be left on this bed, alone and abandoned? Would Hannibal turn around and walk out of the room, bored with him, _done_ with him?

His growing distress must have become obvious, because Hannibal’s hand returned to his hair, fingers massaging him, and his face appeared before his. “It’s all right, Will,” He whispered to him, “I will take care of you. That’s a promise.”

Rigidness eased from his body, because Hannibal was a man of his word. Will blew out a long breath and nodded against Hannibal’s touch. “Y-yes, Dr. Lecter,” He said. When Hannibal moved away from him this time, he stayed calm. In fact, his heartrate finally slowed down and breathing became easier. If Hannibal were to stay with him, lying down beside him with no intention of touching him anymore, he wouldn’t even mind. He could stay in this position for the rest of the night as long as Hannibal was with him.

A wet, cold finger pressed against his hole. Will couldn’t possibly look behind him, so not seeing at all was better than not seeing Hannibal. He closed his eyes and focused on Hannibal’s lubed up finger working its way into his body, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed. A second finger followed, then a third. By the time Hannibal worked in a fourth one, Will was rocking his hips back, wanted them deeper, wanting more, wanting – just _wanting_. God, he would come just from this alone!

But Hannibal pulled his fingers out before Will thought he would. The loss drew another groan from him. His hands locked together behind his back, holding on tightly. Hannibal preferred a simple crossing of the wrists, thought the sight elegant and beautiful, but he never punished Will when he clasped his hands together in search of purchase.

“Remember, darling,” Hannibal’s lips brushed the shell of his ear, sending Will’s mind rocketing off into so many directions again. He wanted to turn his head as far back as he could to capture those lips with his own, but he couldn’t. “You’re not allowed to come, not even as I fuck you. And I’d like you to be still as you take it.”

The sound that came from him didn’t sound natural. “Yes, Dr. Lecter,” He forced out.

He barely had time to prepare, to get to the mental state he needed to go in order to fulfill Hannibal’s wishes. Hannibal pushed into his body, stretching his hole open even more. Will parted his lips as a silent scream left him. His hands clasped together so tightly he could feel his nails rip open skin.

Hannibal took a hold of Will’s hands, pressed another kiss to his shoulder, and began to fuck him. He pulled out nearly all the way and shoved back in, Will’s body rocking along with Hannibal’s thrusts. It felt so damn _good_ , and he wanted to come, wanted to give in despite Hannibal’s orders, only to remind himself that it would be another slap in Hannibal’s face if he did. He’d disobeyed and disappointed him enough already and he refused to add this.

The thrusts became harder and more erratic. Hannibal breathed heavily above him and his grip on Will’s hands tightened. _Not long now,_ Will thought to himself. And he was right. He could feel Hannibal’s warm, sticky seed inside of him a moment later, coating his walls while Hannibal fucked him through the orgasm. Will pressed his face against the pillow below him and held his breath, focusing on nothing but _not-coming_.

When Hannibal finally eased out of him, Will thought that that would be it, only to feel something round and cold press against his abused hole.

“Dr. Lecter?” He asked as he picked up his head. Hannibal pushed something inside of him, something wider than his cock. It sent another thrill of arousal through his body and to his cock.

“A plug,” Hannibal explained with his typically calm voice, “I would like my seed inside of you for a bit longer.”

The act was instinctual; Will thrust his hips forward, his cock fucking air as his ass clenched around the soft plastic. “Please … _Please_ …” He was scrambling to keep up, to stay in the moment. What was he even begging for?

“I will give you a choice,” Hannibal said. He lay down next to him, their faces only inches away from each other. Will stared into light brown eyes which stood wide and alert, and it made him wonder what Hannibal saw in return? Hazy, dimmed blue ones? He wasn’t sure he could make a choice right now, didn’t know if he _wanted_ to. Choices were a double-edged sword anyway. “You can have my hand around your cock or a crop to your ass.”

There was no right or wrong answer, there never was, but Will had a feeling that it did matter what he would chose. What did Hannibal want? He only wanted to fulfill his desires. His own were secondary at the moment. “I don’t–” He closed his mouth and swallowed heavily. “Will I be allowed to come?” He asked with a small, insecure, but hopeful voice.

Hannibal smiled and planted the lightest, sweetest of kisses to the tip of his nose. “Either way.”

 _That_ very nearly made him come. “The crop, please.”

Hannibal’s smile broadened and his eyes lit up. “Excellent choice,” He beamed. This time, he kissed Will’s lips, briefly, but it was enough to leave Will hunkering more. _After_ , he told himself. Hannibal would surely kiss him after.

“I think I will leave the plug in as I beat your ass,” Hannibal mused.

Will began to prepare himself, and this time, he knew Hannibal was making sure he had enough time. He shifted ever so slightly, so he wouldn’t move too much when the crop landed on his ass, and found a good position for his head to lie on the pillow. The fabric was cold and dry; offering relief, because he’d drooled on the previous spot.

“I will hit you five times,” Hannibal said. He brushed the tips of the crop down Will’s still red ass. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Dr. Lecter.” He’d barely spoken the words and the crop came down on him, hard and brutal, startling a cry from his lips. Shit, was he allowed to make sounds? When Hannibal said nothing, he assumed he could. Will clenched and unclenched his hands behind his back as he tried to find a way to cope with the pain, to use it, to feed it to his arousal.

At the second hit, his cock gave a small twitch, but there was mostly pain. Will kept listening to the sounds coming from behind him; Hannibal’s breathing, the rustling of his clothes, the swift swoosh of a crop slicing through the air … He tried to direct it to his arousal, tried to use the pain to come, and even thrust his hips forward.

The third hit left him gasping and his entire body coiled tightly with the desire to get away. There was only pain.

“Will?”

Will pressed his face firmly into the pillow. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t cope, couldn’t … He was one big disappointment, again, and Will felt his heart constrict, as if it was trying to stop itself from beating.

“Will?” Hannibal asked, more firmly.

“A-agent,” He stuttered.

As soon as the safe word left him, everything stopped and Will knew he was allowed to move, to do whatever he would like, but his body was frozen in place and tears streamed down his cheeks. This had been his punishment and he hadn’t been able to see it through. For the second time in nine days, he was one giant disappointment and if Hannibal were to kick him out, he wouldn’t even be able to blame him. He’d take his clothes and leave, because it would be just.

“Will.” Hannibal spoke softly, his voice barely above a whisper. One hand pressed against his shoulder and his other to the back of his neck. “Look at me.”

Will responded by pressing his face even further into the pillow. The idea of having to look into Hannibal’s eyes and see the disappointment, see how annoyed Hannibal surely was with him for being such a failure, had his stomach twist to the point where he thought he would be sick.

“You’ve done exceptionally well, Will,” Hannibal continued. He added pressure to the back of his neck, fingers digging into his skin. “I’m so proud of you, Will, my beautiful boy.”

_What?_

“But now I want you to look at me,” Hannibal said, “And that’s an order.”

He had no other choice. He turned his head and stared at Hannibal – or tried to at least. His vision was hazy with tears. Hannibal brushed the tears away from his cheeks with his thumb and Will wanted nothing more than to melt into that touch. His lips parted and he released a heavy, burdened sigh.

“I’m going to remove the plug now.”

It slipped out of him with ease, which made him wonder how it had stayed in there in the first place, but then Hannibal’s come dripped down his thighs, and Will’s mind grinded to a halt once more. It was hot and sticky and a reminder that he truly did belong to Hannibal. His hole clenched around air.

“Now I want you to lie down on your side.” Another order, not a request. Hannibal gently pushed at Will’s side until he rolled onto his side. “You’ll have to sleep like this, I’m afraid. Your ass and nipples won’t be able to handle pressure or friction for a while.”

He didn’t care. He’d lie like this for days as long as Hannibal lay down with him.

His cock softened between his thighs, unspent, but he didn’t care. He would prefer one kiss from Hannibal to a thousand orgasms, always. Hannibal sat on his knees beside him and stroked his hair. “I’m going to grab the salve from the bathroom,” He said, “And a warm washcloth to clean you up.”

He moved away, and Will’s hand instinctively shot out to latch around Hannibal’s wrist. Hannibal stared at him with a worried look in his eyes. There lay guilt in them, too, and Will hated to see it. He hated himself for being the reason that it was there. He knew what was going through Hannibal’s head right now; he was afraid he’d pushed his boundaries too much, that he’d crossed them, and that was never the aim of this. If he pushed Will to far, the trust between them could break beyond repair.

But Will still trusted him with his life. He loved that man more than was probably healthy.

“What do you need?” Hannibal asked gently.

“You.”

The smile that curved Hannibal’s lips upwards was small, but Will was overwhelmed with the emotion it carried. Hannibal looked pleased and delighted, proud and charmed. He tilted Will’s head back and kissed him, their lips brushing together, their tongues flicking out to taste each other for one brief moment, but nothing more. They were both too exhausted to engage in a heated, passionate kiss. It wasn’t what they needed right now, anyway.

“I will return in a moment.” And he did, with a tube of Arnica in one hand and a damp washcloth in his other.

Will hissed and groaned when Hannibal applied the salve to his bottom and nipples, but he did feel it taking the sting out of the skin somewhat. He wouldn’t have minded to sleep with his thighs sticky with Hannibal’s come, but Hannibal was a neat person and disliked any sort of mess, no matter how much Will liked it.

After he returned the items to the bathroom, along with the used plug, Hannibal crawled back into bed with him, shuffling as closely as he could and draped an arm across Will’s side.

“I really am sorry about my insolentrudeness,” Will said, eyes firmly on Hannibal, wanting him to see his sincerity, “I don’t know what came over me.”

Hannibal hushed him with another kiss. “Sleep, darling Will, you need it.”

He really did.

For the first time in nine days, he slept well.


End file.
